The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A vehicle can be propelled by a powertrain (e.g., an engine, an electric motor, or a combination thereof) that generates drive torque. In some implementations, the powertrain can be arranged in a front compartment of the vehicle underneath a hood. During operation, the powertrain can generate a large amount of heat. To prevent overheating of the powertrain and potential damage to other components in the powertrain compartment, a cooling system can be implemented. One example component of the cooling system is a heat transfer device, such as a radiator. Air can flow through openings of a grille system at a front of the compartment to cool the radiator. Such conventional cooling systems, however, may be inadequate at particular operation conditions (e.g., when the vehicle is traveling at high speeds).